GPS tracking devices are increasingly used throughout various industries, such as the oil and gas industry, to locate or remotely monitor field equipment. The benefits of this technology include improved operational efficiency, increased utilization, improved service quality, and enhanced maintenance practices. GPS tracking devices typically utilize wireless backhaul data links for sending data to a remote monitoring or control facility. The wireless links often include communication links over cellular communication networks, satellite communication networks, or local WiFi communication networks.